Coin Operated Boy
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Coin-operated boy sitting on the shelf, he is just a toy. But I turn him on and he comes to life; automatic joy! That is why I want— a coin-operated boy. Made of plastic and elastic, he is rugged and long-lasting. Who could ever, ever ask for more?


AHHH! I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD NEVER, NEVER, EVER WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!! DX ahh whatever. It's chill. Anyway, VexRox, inspired by the song Coin Operated Boy by The Dresden Dolls. :P Lol. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the song, or any of the characters. The plot and concept of this story is mine however, haahaha. XD

_

* * *

Coin-Operated Boy_

He was a careful scientist; kept the blood off of his clothes and the toxins away from his skin. The beautiful vitalities to life were kept in their respective jars, neatly sealed and labeled clearly. Just in case he needed them; but why would he? This experiment would be rockin'. It would be the best he'd ever worked upon. Better than the clones he'd made for the other members, better than his replica of Riku. That had been proved as being too much of a failure. It couldn't withstand the strength of the real Riku's heart. No matter how much darkness shrouded the fringes.

But this time… He held success in his palm like a saint to his holy water. He was certain.

Managing everything was difficult. The boy had proven to be a challenge to him, but he was the chilly academic. He was the master of solving problems and overcoming challenges with an iron grip and a fetish for blood. He'd taken the boy, drugging him in his sleep. Of course, before beginning his work, he'd needed his own little pleasure. A release before the agonizing stress of tearing him limb from limb for what he didn't need anymore. Being unable to hear the gut wrenching and stomach curdling screams that he so adored coming from the blond's precious, beautiful throat— he made due. He fucked that beautiful, tight ass as hard and as long as he desired to. The boy wouldn't wake for nearly a day, aiding the scientist in assuring that his sleep would be his eternal one.

He cleaned the boy of his organs and his fluids, even the scientist's, as much as he preferred leaving them. He worked on the internal mechanics prior to his napping of the boy. He perfected them once, before finding a slight failure, and perfected them again. The steel organs, the red dyed oil to serve as blood— it would never rust. It would need changing every few decades, but that was a simple matter of opening him up, cleaning him out, and repairing him. So simple. And he'd retain his beautiful body, his beautiful face. The one downside to his process, to his lust— the light, the fire, the _resistance_… Such sexy things in those cobalt eyes would be dead.

His eyes would be dead.

But at this stage he didn't care. He'd rather have that beautiful body than those hating eyes; no matter how he loved the burn they gave his skin.

One could have thought the whole process was a simple waste of time, that a mind erasing serum would be enough. But Vexen had tried too many times to erase the boy's memories and make him his slave. One too many times. One too many battles where he ended up burned and the boy returned to the arms of the one person he couldn't stand. No. Mind erasing serums didn't do shit anymore. But a puppet— a puppet he could program to do whatever he wanted it to. Now there was a more appealing solution.

He'd torn the skin apart down the front, thankful that he had drained the boy of bodily fluids; otherwise there would be blood everywhere, and that was certainly something he felt more comfortable not having to explain to the Superior. He wired the organs to a chip that replaced the brain. It would give him functions, speech, mobility— even emotion. Oh yes, the chilly academic had done his homework indeed. He'd created an artificial heart— his finest work yet. It would beat like a human heart and have the functions of emotion; anger, sadness, joy, love, lust, rage, hate, pity, satisfaction, desire. Everything would be perfect about this new boy.

The arms and legs were next. He replaced the bones with those of titanium and steel, revamping and refurbishing them. This boy would be strong. He'd be agile. He'd be quick and fluid. Such thoughts sent a tingle of pleasure through the older scientist, and he perked up a little. Oh, how that boy would be strong and fluid. He'd moaned briefly, wanting desperately to take the boy again. But the current state of his body wouldn't allow that. He'd bypassed his need to fuck, and wired the limbs to the brain, near complete with the process. His notes aided his work faster than if he didn't have them, making a seemingly weekly job into a matter of hours.

The beauty about the Organization was that as long as you were quick with thought and under the Superior's nose, you could do whatever. Vexen had his work under the radar, claiming the steel was for his lab to enhance the stability. Sure enough it passed under Xemnas and Saïx's noses, unnoticed and undisturbed. He had a secondary lab nestled in Hollow Bastion, for escapes and sanctuary away from the maddening halls of Castle Oblivion. He'd hide the mechanical boy there, faking off his work as though he didn't know where the blond had disappeared to. Axel wouldn't buy it, but his false grief would eat him, and he wouldn't bother the scientist about it.

Daylight breaking, Vexen had finished, staring down at the new Roxas. Those beautiful, dead cobalt eyes were closed as he remained motionless, a plug running from the back of his skull into a hard drive in Vexen's computer. Hollow Bastion was the perfect place to keep him, for certain. No one entered District 3, so he'd be able to run free and explore to a degree. Plus Vexen's second lab was direct near an energy foundation, providing him light, heat, water, and electricity. All he needed and didn't completely have in Castle Oblivion.

He'd stared at his creation for a long time, waiting for the boy to wake after a full charge. The nice thing was that his long, spiked feathery locks concealed the outlet in the back of his head needed for his life. It would go unnoticed to anything and everything, even close suspicion. His eyes trailed hungrily over that creamy pale skin; no discolorations, no scars. Just complete perfection in every aspect. He'd even taken pride in making the boy a little longer; why not? Roxas was his new toy. He could have whatever he wanted. Vexen had twitched in anticipation for hours, waiting, waiting, and waiting further. He wanted his new toy— his new puppet. He wanted him bad. He'd programmed him perfect so that he only obeyed the scientist, he only longed for the scientist. He would only ever want the scientist, and no one else. His strength was immeasurable, so even Axel couldn't overtake him. Axel couldn't have him back.

A beep on the monitor and Roxas' eyes slid open as they would have in his true, existing life. No scars of Vexen's scalpel remained; they'd been patched together neatly, looking flawless as always. The cobalt orbs shifted to the scientist, and a beautiful, clean smile lit across his face. If Vexen had a heart, it would have leaped and burst forth from his chest. The blond sat up as Vexen stepped forward, his hips brushing the edge of the table. Roxas repositioned himself so that his legs rested against the scientist's thighs, his chest inches from Vexen's lab coat. The first sentence drove Vexen off of a cliff and into ecstasy.

"Take me, Master." The blond whispered lovingly, wrapping his arms around the chilly academic's neck as Vexen tilted his head down, capturing the warm lips of the small boy. Vexen shoved the blond down onto the table, climbing up and straddling his tiny hips, his lips not once leaving those soft, smooth ones. He'd been so thankful internally he'd left the boy naked. So thankful. Oh so very thankful. The younger blond's hands fluidly unclipped the scientist's belt, pulling it free of the belt loops and tossing it to the floor, before ripping the button free of his pants. Vexen groaned, pulling away briefly for that ever needed gust of air to his lungs. He slid his lab coat off, pulling his t-shirt off over his head. Roxas' nimble fingers reached up, stroking the chilly academic's chest, sending a shiver down the older man's spine.

Vexen slid off of the table, ripping his pants off. He never wore underwear. Why bother with extra fabric? Roxas sat up again, staring at the scientist. He stared at the boy, seeing a fire that wasn't meant to exist. Had his chip already learned to mirror emotion, even in the eyes? Vexen grinned, taking Roxas' hand, and pulling him off of the table. The boy pressed himself against the scientist hard, his lips trailing over the older man's shoulders and bare chest. Vexen shivered again as the boy shoved him against the far wall of the lab, massaging the academic's hips. Vexen grabbed the boy's chin, lifting his head up before kissing him again, turning him around and slamming him against the wall. He was so forceful— if this had been the real Roxas, he would have surely broken something.

He grabbed the boy's shoulders, and turned him again, pressing his front to the wall, before slamming into him. Roxas shuddered violently, tilting his head back. Vexen leaned down, capturing his lips again as he rocked his hips into the blond, pumping hard into him. Roxas lifted his arms, bending back to wind his fingers into Vexen's hair, pulling on it gently. The scientist moaned, grabbed the blond's waist, and pulling towards the table. Roxas giggled softly as the chilly academic bent the boy at his waist onto the table, his pale ass sticking out. Vexen stroked Roxas' golden locks, gently rocking in him again.

"Master… Harder…" Oh that beautiful, velvet voice. He stroked the blond's hair again, pumping harder into him. He grabbed the boy's hips, pulling him closer with every thrust. He'd been so used to playing rough because of the boy's resistance once upon a time— he'd have to get used to the obedience that he showed. Vexen shoved deep, hitting the pleasure point. He knew this because Roxas threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut as a loud, beautiful moan rippled from this throat. The scientist hit it again, staring at the arch of the blond's back deepen itself.

He hit it again.

And again.

And again.

"M-master… Nngh, I'm g-gonna…" Vexen grinned, forcing himself deeper, harder, grunting and moaning as he looked over Roxas' shoulder, seeing the mechanical blond furiously stroking himself to release the building pressure within himself. He'd wired the mechanics perfectly so that the boy would produce cum. And oh it would be beautifully delicious. Vexen pulled on Roxas' hair, tilting the boy's head back and capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss, slamming into him one final time. The boy cried out into his mouth as Vexen's body shuddered, exploding deep into the boy's being. He panted heavily, hearing the boy cry softer, a splat hitting the tile floor of his lab. He chuckled lightly, kissing the blond softer this time— a butterfly kiss on his heated lips. So gentle and delicate.

"You're beautiful, my pet." The scientist whispered to his blond. Not Axel's blond. _His _blond. He smiled.

"Thank you, Master…" Roxas whispered to him, kissing him again. Vexen chuckled again, stroking the side of his face.

_You're all mine now. No one else can have you. No one. My boy. My puppet. My pet._

_

* * *

Hope you liked it!! ;D Review please~_


End file.
